


Slow Ride

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: ai_snapshots, Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris thinks Adam needs to take a break; he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Future!fic; PWP. Written for my [Kris/Adam Song Table](http://spikedluv.livejournal.com/696046.html) at ai_snapshots using the prompt: Slow Ride. (Come on! You were expecting something else?!! *g*)
> 
> Written: September 27, 2011

Adam was fully dressed, the material of his shirt rough against Kris’ nipples when he leaned forward and dragged tongue and teeth over Adam’s pulse point.

Adam had been working late – reviewing audition clips that had been sent in by the dancers that were hoping to be part of his next tour. Kris knew that Adam wouldn’t rest unless someone made him, and Kris had taken it upon himself to be that someone.

“You need to take a break,” Kris stalked into the living room where Adam was sprawled out on the couch and told him firmly.

“I don’t have time for a break,” Adam said distractedly, only looking up when Kris neither spoke again, nor moved. His mouth had been opened to speak again, probably to regale Kris with how much time he didn’t have, but whatever he’d been going to say had been lost as his eyes moved over Kris’ naked body.

While Adam was distracted Kris snatched up the remote and turned off the DVD. He climbed onto the couch and straddled Adam’s lap. Kris unbuttoned and unzipped Adam’s jeans and shoved denim and cotton aside so he could reach inside and pull him out.

“Kris,” Adam said, but his voice cracked when Kris touched him, and he couldn’t resist setting his hands on the bare skin at Kris’ hips.

Adam was already starting to stiffen, and he hardened further as Kris stroked him. Kris smirked at him.

“Oh, please,” Adam said, rolling his eyes. “Like you wouldn’t have gotten hard if I walked in here naked.”

“True,” Kris said with a meaningful glance down at his own cock, which was already fully hard. “Or just at the thought of you naked.”

“I really don’t have time for this,” Adam tried again, but this time he didn’t sound too sure of that, and he didn’t stop Kris from rolling the condom down over him.

“Don’t worry,” Kris said as he raised up onto his knees and positioned Adam where he wanted him. “This won’t take long.”

Adam groaned, both at Kris’ words and the touch of his fingers as he guided him into place.

“You’re not ready,” Adam said, teeth gritted together to keep back another groan as the head of his cock pressed against Kris’ entrance.

“Trust me,” Kris said, voice rough with arousal. “I’m ready.”

Kris pressed back, lowering himself slowly down Adam’s length, thighs burning with the effort to not speed up his movements and just slam himself down until he felt Adam’s thighs against his ass. It didn’t help that Adam had moaned and tightened his grip on Kris’ hips (until Kris knew he’d be wearing the imprint of Adam’s fingers the next morning) at the slick glide of his cock inside Kris and the realization that he’d opened himself up for this.

Kris moaned at the welcome stretch as Adam entered him. Once he was fully seated, Kris paused to enjoy the initial sensation of being filled by Adam’s thick cock. He tipped Adam’s head back and kissed him. Adam wiggled his hips impatiently, but Kris clenched his knees against Adam’s hips and held him still.

“Let me,” Kris said. “You just sit there and enjoy the ride.”

Kris kissed Adam again, tongue leisurely sliding against Adam’s until he felt Adam shaking with the effort to not just pound into him. Kris reluctantly released Adam’s lips and braced his hands on Adam’s shoulders. He lifted up, eased himself off Adam until he could feel the flared head of Adam’s cock at his entrance, moving torturously slow, feeling every inch of Adam’s length sliding out of his body. He lowered himself again, just as slowly.

Adam swore. “You’re killing me here, Kristopher.”

“I thought you liked it when I took control,” Kris said, lifting himself up again.

“I like it when it looks like you’re going to let me come sometime this _century_ ,” Adam retorted, very close to a whine.

“I’ll let you come,” Kris said breathlessly as he raised up until the head stretched his hole, threatened to pop out.

Kris moved in short little motions, stretch and release, stretch and release, while Adam made strangled sounds in his throat, and then down all the way once more, an excruciating inch at a time, until Adam filled him completely.

“You’re evil,” Adam declared. He held his muscles taut, and Kris knew he was fighting the instinct to just thrust inside him.

“You already knew that,” Kris said, trying to sound blase when he was feeling anything but.

“I didn’t know exactly _how_ evil,” Adam said plaintively.

Kris chuckled, and Adam moaned as the act caused Kris to tighten around him. Kris continued moving, rising and falling, until they were both trembling from the effort of holding themselves back. He sped up just to hear the sounds Adam made, and then slowed down again. Sweat prickled on his skin, and a single drop made its way past his temple.

“What did I do to deserve this punishment?” Adam said. “Was I ignoring you?”

“Mmm.”

“I won’t ignore you again,” Adam promised.

“I know,” Kris breathed, touching his lips to Adam’s jaw.

Kris knew he was getting close, but he didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to release Adam from his body. Without conscious thought he began to slow even more. Adam growled.

“If you slow down any more you’ll be sitting still, and I can’t be held responsible for my actions, Kristopher,” Adam warned.

They both groaned when Kris’ chuckle forced Adam to slide even more deeply inside him.

“Fuck, Kris.”

Kris clung to Adam, heedless of the sweat sticking him to Adam’s shirt, and drove himself onto Adam. Thus released from the injunction to just sit there, Adam thrust up to meet him. Kris whimpered and rubbed himself against Adam, suddenly desperate to get off.

Adam slid his hands up Kris’ slick back and curled his fingers over his shoulders. He held Kris in place as he thrust up his hips, slammed into him. Kris whined against Adam’s neck, and then keened when Adam said, “Come for me, baby,” and closed his teeth on the sensitive skin behind Kris’ ear.

Adam groaned as Kris clamped down on him and spilled between them. He scattered desperate kisses across Kris’ face until he went limp against him, and then drove into him twice more before finding his own release. Adam peeled his fingers from Kris’ shoulder and let his arms drop, hands falling onto Kris’ legs as if he couldn’t bear to stop touching him entirely.

“I don’t think I can move,” Adam announced.

“Mmm,” Kris hummed happily against Adam’s throat. “You should come to bed.”

“I still have a dozen auditions to go through,” Adam said, but Kris could tell he was wavering.

“They’ll still be there in the morning.”

“I have a million other things to do in the morning,” Adam whined.

“I know you do, baby,” Kris said, petting Adam’s hair. “I’ll help.”

“You don’t have to,” Adam said, knowing full well how difficult it was to assist your boyfriend in leaving you for six months.

“I know,” Kris said.

“I could use some sleep,” Adam admitted.

“Yes,” Kris agreed, but said nothing else. He knew how stressful it was getting ready for a new tour, and Adam hadn’t even gotten to the packing and goodbye kisses stage, which Kris always thought was the worst part.

Adam patted Kris’ leg, which Kris took as a hint to move, but when he shifted to lift off him, Adam stopped him. “No, not yet.”

Kris was happy to settle back against Adam. He hated separation after they’d had sex, the feeling of being empty, and was glad to put it off. Adam held onto Kris and somehow managed to hoist them both off the couch. Even softening Adam was impressively large, and Kris moaned when the movement caused Adam to shift inside him.

“I don’t suppose you might be interested in round two,” Kris said, flashing Adam his puppy dog eyes.

Adam chuckled as he staggered towards the stairs. “I thought you wanted me to rest.”

“I’ll do all the work,” Kris offered, batting his eyelashes at Adam and wiggling his hips.

Adam stumbled, then caught himself, fingers digging into Kris’ skin. “I think I’ve figured out how you can help me tomorrow,” he said, giving Kris an appraising look.

“Will I be on my knees for most of it?” Kris teased, recognizing the look in Adam’s eyes.

“You’re gonna be on your knees for all of it,” Adam said, his voice gone husky and deep. “I expect I’ll need a blow job to get through the rest of the audition clips,” he said thoughtfully. “And then I’m going to fuck you. On the couch. Over my desk. Though I’ll probably have to gag you during the conference call.”

Kris shivered as he imagined Adam fucking him while talking to his management team about the tour details. “And you called me the evil one?”

“Payback’s a bitch, baby,” Adam said, grinning. “Hope your ass can handle it.”

“My ass can handle it just fine,” Kris said, and then realized just what he’d been goaded into agreeing to. “Uh . . . .”

Adam laughed delightedly. “We’ll see. Starting right now.”

Adam dumped Kris on the bed and reached for a fresh condom.

The End


End file.
